


You Lied to Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hello! First off, I love your blog. Second, I have a request. Could you maybe perhaps write something where dean told the reader who is his fiancé that Amara isn’t a problem for him but while they were planning strategy a to defeat her in that scene where Lucifer and God force dean to admit his interest in her the reader feels extremely betrayed because he lied to her and wants another woman. When Amara goes through The bunker she finds a picture of Dean and reader and tries to kill the reader.
Relationships: deam x reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Wiping a tear from your cheek, you stormed away from Lucifer, God, and Dean. You felt as if a knife had been shoved into your gut and twisted. You’d been lied to, by the one person you trusted more than anyone.

You heard footsteps behind you and sighed. “Go away, Dean. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“It’s not Dean.” Sam said gently. “You know he’d never do _anything _to hurt you, right?”

Turning to him, your eyes were watery, and full of hurt. “_Seriously_? He lied to me, Sam! He looked me in the eyes and told me that she isn’t a problem. That he had no interest in her. **_ME_**. His fiance, the woman he falls asleep next to every night.” You told him. “I know he’d never act on it. It’s the fact that he was completely okay with lying to me.”

His face softened. “He did it so you wouldn’t get upset, and so this wouldn’t happen.”

“You’re an idiot. Just like he is. Go back to helping them out.” You snapped, turning away from him.

“He loves you more than anything.” He said before turning and making his way back to the room they were planning in.

You took a deep breath and kept moving. You just really needed to be alone, in peace, to sort your thoughts.

* * *

Dean hadn’t seen you in a few hours, and hoped that gave you enough time to cool down. Getting up from his seat, he moved through the halls to the room you shared with him. His heart broke when he found it empty.

He sat on the end of the bed, hanging his head. This was what he was trying to prevent! He loved you with every part of his being. “Hello, Dean.” He lifted his head to see Amara. “I’ve missed you.” She gave him a sad smile.

There was nothing he wanted to say to her at the moment. Not when it felt like his chest was being crushed and his life was falling apart. Her eyes drifted to a picture behind him on your nightstand. It was the two of you, his arms wrapped around you from the back. The two of you had huge grins on your faces as you held your hand up, showing off your engagement ring. She lifted her chin slightly, any trace of a smile fading from her face.

* * *

You had curled up in your old room, and cried yourself to sleep. When you woke up, your eyes burned, and you had a headache. “Great. Just great.” You groaned, sitting up. There was no way you could avoid talking to Dean forever. You still loved him, you still wanted to marry him, but lying to you wasn’t okay. Even if he did think he was doing the right thing.

Deciding to splash some cold water on your face and take some aspirin, you got up and walked out of your room. It seemed oddly quiet, but you thought that maybe everyone was out. That wasn’t a huge leap.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, getting up when Amara turned.

She stopped for a moment, looking over to him, and then past him to the picture again.

When she started moving again, he looked behind and his face paled. “Oh no.” He gasped, getting up and running out of his room. “Y/N?!” He yelled, looking in every room he came across.

* * *

Hearing Dean’s voice with such panic worried you. Turning from where you were, you started going towards his voice.

“_Baby_?” He yelled, sounding petrified.

You furrowed your brows and started walking quicker. “Dean?” You called back, worried about him.

“Hello, Y/N.” Amara said coldly. You stopped in your tracks, your heart pounding in your chest.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, your voice shaking as you slowly backed up.

“I came to see Dean.” She told you, as if it was no big deal.

Despite knowing that it was futile, you took off running in the other direction. “Chuck!” You yelled. He couldn’t kill her, but he could get you somewhere safe. Anywhere away from her. “**_CHUCK_**!” You screamed, knowing that she was right behind you. Was she toying with you? Was this some weird game for her?

“Dean is mine.” She told you, her voice sounding like it would deafen you, even though she wasn’t being loud. Just her presence made you afraid.

“Baby?” Dean’s voice was closer. You were almost to him. Seeing him turn the corner, you started to cry. He rushed towards you, taking you in his arms. “I got you, baby. I got you.” He reassured you, rubbing your back as he looked over to her.

Your eyes traveled to where she stood. Her expression was torn between angry and anguish. “You’re mine, Dean.” She said simply.

He glared at her. “No, I’m not.” He growled. 

Chuck and Lucifer rushed in, looking between everyone. He snapped his fingers and you and Dean were in another room. You looked up at him and put your hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry, Dean.” You said quietly. “I should have talked things through with you instead of storming off.”

He chuckled. “I deserved it. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He kissed you gently.

“We’ve got to go. Now.” Chuck said as he popped in. “She’s hell bent on killing Y/N. Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll make sure she’s safe as can be.” His eyes went to you before he snapped you and him away, leaving Dean alone.


	2. We Need to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anonymous Would you do apart 2 of you lied to me? Maybe where Amara infected the reader with darkness and she’s slowly dying? It was so good that I want more! :-) thanks so much for writing it! It’s just askixjjinfkkngkonfjhagj!!!!!

Dean was going crazy with worry about you, so after a couple weeks with no sign of Amara, he wanted you home. He wanted you sleeping beside him, he wanted to make up for lying, and he wanted the hope that being near you brought.

Chuck gave in, bringing you back to Dean. As soon as you were in the bunker, you were in Dean’s arms. You pulled his face to yours, kissing him gently. “I’ve missed you.” You breathed against his lips.

“I’ve missed you, too, baby.” His thumb rubbed your cheek gently.

Sam rushed in, breathing heavy. “I hate to break this up, but we’ve gotta go.”

Judging by the look on his face, it was bad. “Where are we going?”

Dean looked at you. “Oh no. You’re staying here.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“_What_?!” How the hell could he say that? “I’m going!”

His jaw was clenched, and you knew that he’d go down fighting. “You’re staying here. I’m not risking you!” His stern demeanor broke. “Please, baby. Stay. Here.” His eyes looked so scared.

Taking a deep breath, you thought about it. “At least let me come stay at the motel with you. I’ll feel safer being close to you.”

“Fine. Let’s go. Where’re we headed, Sammy?” He asked, turning to his younger brother.

* * *

You’d only half listened to what they had talked about, too busy spacing out. Before you knew it, the three of you were in the car, and Chuck was staying back. They had tried one last time to convince you to stay, with no luck.

As Dean drove, you stared out the window, wondering where Amara was. Was she still hell bent on killing you? Shaking it off, you leaned your head back and closed your eyes. It wasn’t a long drive, which you were thankful for.

* * *

Laying on your stomach, you flipped through some crappy daytime television while the boys were out doing their thing. Next thing you knew, you were in the country somewhere. “Hello, Y/N.” You would know that voice anywhere. Rolling to your back, you sat up and stared. “I’ve been looking for you.” She’d be beautiful if she didn’t look like such a bitch. Personality was a big factor in personality to you.

“What do you want?”

She smirked. “_Dean_.” Her voice was smooth, and sure.

You shook your head. “He’s my fiance.” You breathed.

“Not for long.”

* * *

You coughed as you woke up, laying in the field right outside of town. Letting out a low groan, you sat up and looked around. What did she do? You got up and stretched, sore from being on the ground. It looked like a bit of a hike into town, which annoyed you to know end. She couldn’t even put you back?

There was a soft breeze as you made your way back. Something felt off, but you figured that was the annoyance of having to walk back to your motel.

* * *

“Y/N, we’—” Dean stopped as he looked around. “Baby?” He panicked, rushing to check the bathroom and closet. “She’s gone.” He ground out, seeing your phone on the nightstand.

Sam nodded. “You drive around, I’ll head out on foot. We’ll find her.” They had no idea how long you’d been gone. They had left about noon that morning, and it was nearing five. That was a good chunk of time.

Both boys headed out, hoping that you were safe. Sam was worried as much as Dean. You were like family to him, and he knew that it would kill Dean if something happened to you.

Dean went one way, while Sam went the other. Sam hoped that if you were in an alley or something, he could get to you being on foot.

He’d walked for about fifteen minutes before he started to hear screaming. His legs pumped as fast as they could towards the sound, hoping that it had nothing to do with you. As he turned the corner, he froze. You were there, beating someone bloody with your fist. “Y/N!” He bellowed. You hesitated before looking over at him. His heart dropped. You were infected. “Come here.” He walked towards you, pulling out handcuffs.

The people that were in the area stood there, hands over their mouths in shock. They had never expected to see something like that. You slowly stood up as he got closer. Once he was close enough, you decked him, splitting his lip. He licked his lip and spit out some blood before grabbing your arm as you attempted to hit him again.

Your chest was pressed against a brick building as Sam cuffed you. Holding your bicep with a tight grip, he pulled out his phone and called Dean to let him know where the two of you were. You glared at him, which really didn’t effect him. He’d been in your spot before. “What time did you leave the motel room?” He asked.

“I didn’t! One second I was there, next, in a field!” You snapped.

Hearing sirens, Sam turned. “Ah, good.” The officer said as he slid out. “I can take it from here.” He said, moving towards you.

“I’m Federal Agent Travis, I’ll be taking her in.” Sam said, putting on his best ‘official’ face.

The cop laughed. “Not likely, son. You can come and get her from the station in the morning. I gotta get her booked and put in the system. I’m not losing my job for you.” He grabbed your arm and you yanked back. “Let’s go, or we can add resisting arrest to that report.” Your head went back before you snapped it forward, breaking his nose. “Son of a bitch!” He yelled, cupping his bloody face.

Dean pulled up second later, barely in park before he was out of the car and by your side. He looked at the cop and grimaced. Not wanting to waste time, he pulled you to the car. “Let’s go.” He snapped, keeping a fair distance between the two of you.

“Get back here!” The officer yelled to the best of his ability.

Both boys ignored him, shoving you into the back.

* * *

“Baby, what time was it when you were watching TV?” He asked as Sam worked on getting everything ready to cure you.

You were looking worse and worse, trying to attack Dean. He’d been forced to retrain you against the bed. “Two.”

Their faces fell. “Dean…” Sam choked.

“I know, Sammy, but we need to try!” His voice broke. Rabids died in a few hours. It was getting close to four for you.

Sam simply nodded and resumed his work.

It felt like an eternity, but it had only been minutes before you spoke. “Dean.” You gasped. “Shoot. Me.”


End file.
